1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of sensors, and in particular, to the insertion of a sensor into a live conduit.
2. Statement of the Problem
Sensors are used to measure the characteristics of various fluids. For example, a sensor may be placed in water to measure the pressure, temperature, or other characteristics of the water. Industrial processes use piping to transport fluid (gas or liquid) as a part of the process. Sensors are placed in these pipes to measure characteristics that are important to the process. If the process is in existence before the sensors are placed, then the pipe is taken out of active service, so the sensors may be placed in the pipe. The pipe is then returned to active service.
Corporation stop valves have been developed to tap active pipes. When open, the corporation stop valve diverts fluid flow away from the existing pipe and into the tapped pipe. Unfortunately, corporation stop valves have not been effectively used to insert multi-parameter sensors into an active pipe.